


Experimentation

by hellokatzchen (Bether)



Series: Alphabet Meme [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Canon Compliant, Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bether/pseuds/hellokatzchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>F is for Failure || Data comes to Geordi when he decides he'd like to conduct further research on human romantic relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> For **openedbook** who requested the prompt "failure" with Data/Geordi. (I imagine this isn't exactly what was envisioned but it was the best I could do!) Set shortly after _The Naked Now_ in Season 1. Cheers.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Characters mentioned are used without permission and are trademarks of Paramount/Gene Roddenberry. I do not own them and am simply borrowing for my purposes. Please don't sue.

Geordi LaForge was relaxing in Ten-Forward when Data found him. The android skipped the usual pleasantries, taking a seat beside him. "Geordi, I wish to ask your opinion on something."

Smiling to himself at his friend's idiosyncrasies, Geordi put his drink down. "Sure, Data—what's up?"

Data nodded once. "Now that I have experimented romance with a human female—" a mental image Geordi didn't think too hard on—"I am curious to try something similar with a human male."

Another mental image better left vague. "Er…"

"And as you are my closest friend," Data continued, "I thought perhaps we could—"

"No!" Geordi interrupted, panicked.

"No?"

Taking a breath, Geordi composed himself. "What I mean is that…" (What _did_ he mean?) "Data, I'm… flattered by your offer, but I don't—I just don't _see_ you that way."

Data's face took on his processing expression for a moment before nodding again. "Ah. Then my experiment is a failure."

Pursing his lips thoughtfully, Geordi stirred his drink absently. "Not necessarily. Do you know more now than you did before?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Then that's what you take away from it," Geordi said decisively. "Just because you don't get the results you expected, doesn't make them wrong."

Data inclined his head. "Ah. I believe I understand. But I still possess many questions."

Catching sight of Deanna, Geordi waved her over. "To be expected." He stood up and gestured for her to sit in his stead. "And I'm certain Counselor Troi is much better equipped to help answer them."

With a smile and jaunty wave, Geordi left his half-full glass on the bar and made his escape. Not that he didn't want to help his friend out but this was way out of his depth, so. Better leaving it to the experts.


End file.
